Diva
by Palas
Summary: Após uma viagem, Lily muda algumas coisas no jeito de ver a vida e decide dar uma chance... por assim dizer. Um ano que vai trazer novidades em Hogwarts (que vão dar trabalho, mas parecem bem interessantes), novos personagens e o poder de mudar muitas perspectivas...


**Capítulo 01 – Salão Principal**

O Salão Principal da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estava esplendoroso naquele dia primeiro de setembro para receber os alunos. Ao centro da mesa ao fundo, Dumblendore girava os polegares e admirava o céu estrelado reproduzido pelo teto encantado. Ao seu lado, todos os funcionários já ocupavam seus respectivos lugares. As exceções eram Hagrid, que conduzia os alunos do primeiro ano na travessia do lago, e a professora McGonnagal, que os aguardava.

As quatro compridas mesas dispostas paralelamente eram preenchidas por estudantes conforme chegavam as carruagens vindas da Estação de Trem de Hogsmeade. Faixas das respectivas Casas estavam penduradas no ar em algum ponto invisível.

Três garotas do sétimo ano da Grifinória, conversando, passavam as pesadas portas de carvalho e adentravam o Saguão de Entrada. A mais baixa, chamada Rachel Turner tinha um sorriso tímido e se ria um pouco mais abertamente de algo que a amiga falava, abaixava o rosto ou escondia a boca com a mão. Seus cabelos castanhos e escorridos chegavam à altura do queixo.

-Rach, você tem um sorriso bonito. Pára de tentar escondê-lo. – falou uma das amigas ao seu lado, Isabela Cardelini.

Sirius Black, um dos rapazes mais belos do castelo, também do sétimo ano, se aproximou delas.

-Olá, meninas. Não vi vocês no trem.

-Estávamos na última cabine. – respondeu Isabela, que atendia pelo apelido de Bela

-Ah... – fez ele – E cadê a Alex?

-Foi procurar a monitora-chefe para perguntar alguma coisa. – falou a terceira garota, Alice Campbell.

-E a Lily? – perguntou James Potter ao se aproximar deles. Vinha acompanhado de Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.

-Foi com a Alex. – respondeu Alice

-Está um tempo ótimo para os primeiranistas atravessarem o lago hoje, não? – Sirius puxou conversa enquanto eles se encaminhavam para o Salão Principal

-Céu limpo, sem vento. – completou Remus

-No dia em que nós atravessamos estava bem mais difícil.

-Ah, Wormtail, só porque você quase caiu do barco? – James riu

-Eu não sabia dessa história.

-Porque você estava em outro barco, Padfoot.

-Como você quase caiu? – perguntou Bela

-Eu... me debrucei pra ver se dava pra enxergar a Lula Gigante.

Até Rach riu da expressão de Peter.

-Às vezes eu lamento não ter uma máquina fotográfica sempre por perto... – suspirou Sirius – Seria uma foto pra mostrar aos seus filhos, Wormtail. … Oi Frank. – ele cumprimentou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos que já estava sentado à mesa.

-Olá.

-Onde estava durante a viagem? – perguntou Alice sentando-se

-Fazendo companhia ao meu irmão. Primeiranista.

-É verdade, seu irmão entra em Hogwarts esse ano. – Bela falou

-Hum... – monossilabou Sirius e, em seguida – Alguém sabe quanto tempo ainda falta para as férias de natal?

-Padfoot, nós _acabamos_ de chegar. – fez Remus inconformado

-A partir de amanhã, 111 dias. – respondeu James

Isso fez Sirius resmungar e Alice arregalar os olhos dizendo:

-Você está brincando!

-Não, são 111 mesmo.

-Não. O que eu quis dizer foi: Você está brincando que realmente contou.

-Por que estaria? – James perguntou inocente.

-Homens. – suspiraram Bela e Lice. Rach, mais uma vez abaixou o rosto para rir.

Pouco depois, as quatro mesas estavam quase completas. Próximo à porta, um par de olhos pretos percorria a mesa da Grifinória à procura dos amigos. Ao avistá-los, chamou a amiga ao seu lado, mas ela, distraída em olhar as estrelas no teto encantado, não ouviu.

-Vamos, Lily. – Alex a puxou pelo braço

Alex era o apelido de Alexandra Carey, uma garota alta de cabelos compridos, pretos e levemente ondulados. Era monitora do sétimo ano da Grifinória junto com Remus.

-Olá, meninos. – disseram as duas

-Oi, Lily.

-Boa noite, Potter. – Lily o cumprimentou com um meio sorriso

-Por que demoraram tanto? – perguntou Bela

-Trânsito. – falou Alex ajeitando a capa

-Trânsito?

-Na verdade, demoramos para encontrar a Olívia. – respondeu Lily – Ela estava indicando o caminho para os alunos do primeiro ano.

-Alguém sabe quem vai ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – perguntou Lice tentando ver melhor quem estava à mesa dos professores

-Vamos ver... – começou James observando cada um – Sprout, Sluggorn, Flitwick… deve ser aquele ali quase na ponta direita.

-Cabelos grisalhos e barba rente... Espero que não seja como o do ano passado – Bela olhou para o alto – Criatura estressada aquela...

–Shh. A Cerimônia de Seleção já vai começar. – Lily avisou

Era verdade. A professora Minerva já colocara o banquinho e o Chapéu Seletor em frente à mesa dos professores e pedia silêncio aos alunos.

Depois de Alan Longbotton ir para Grifinória, de alguns resmungos de Peter de "será que ainda vai demorar muito?" e de Sirius e James terem feito duas brigas de dedão que terminaram empatadas (fazendo Alex revirar os olhos), Kristin Thomas foi selecionada para a Lufa-Lufa terminando a Cerimônia.

Nesse momento, Dumblendore começou a bater com um talher em sua taça para chamar a atenção dos estudantes.

-Sejam bem-vindos para mais um ano. Antes de nos deliciarmos com esse maravilhoso jantar, gostaria de apresentar o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o professor John Weston.

A maioria dos alunos bateu palmas sem muito entusiasmo quando um homem alto, de olhos castanhos se levantou.

Esperando um discurso do diretor, Peter e outros alunos murmuraram com fome.

-Wormtail! – Remus o repreendeu em um sussurro

No entanto, naquele momento, o diretor apenas disse com seu costumeiro sorriso:

-Bom apetite.

O ambiente, que por um tempo estivera silencioso, se encheu de conversas e ruídos de talheres.

-Moony, será que podia me passar as batatas?

-Aqui, Prongs. – falou o rapaz entregando a travessa – Como foi a viagem Lily?

-Foi ótima, Remus. – os olhos intensamente verdes da garota brilharam

-Pra onde você foi mesmo? – perguntou Sirius

-Madri.

-Hum, e porque esse sorriso, senhorita Lily? Por acaso encontrou _alguém_ por lá?

Isabela, ou Bela, como preferia ser chamada, levantou ligeiramente uma das sobrancelhas e jogou os cabelos lisos e pretos para trás das costas para provocar a amiga. Sorrindo, seus olhos de um azul muito claro esperavam a resposta.

Não tão discretamente, James engasgou com o suco de abóbora.

-Não, Bela. – a garota respondeu ao sorrisinho que a amiga lhe lançava – Acontece que me encantei o Museo del Prado. Passei um dia inteiro lá.

-O que achou? – perguntou Remus

-Bom, a palavra "uau" resume bem. – a garota respondeu de maneira simples logo antes de bebericar o conteúdo de seu copo

-O dia inteiro em um museu? – Sirius torceu o nariz

-Um dia é pouco. – falou ela sem alterar a voz – O lugar é bem grande e a construção em si já é fantástica. É o maior museu de arte de Madri e um dos mais importantes da Europa. Além disso...

-Além disso, - interrompeu Alex – Sirius, você consegue imaginar a Lily dentro de um museu com um monte de obras de arte renomadas? Uma criança em uma casa de doces não ficaria tão entusiasmada.

-Provavelmente não. – a ruiva concordou com novo um sorriso – Quem sabe depois de Hogwarts eu volte pra fazer um curso lá.

-Ouvi dizer que, durante a guerra civil espanhola, a coleção foi transportada e conservada em Genebra. – Remus comentou

-Foi o que uma das guias nos contou. – confirmou Lily

-Trouxe fotos?

-Trouxe, sim, Remus. Mais tarde eu mostro.

Lily Evans não era alta nem baixa, seus cabelos era lisos e ruivos e os olhos de um verde muito vivo. Tinha uma personalidade singular; seu sorriso, tom de voz e expressão do rosto tinham um toque de enigma; e a razão de tamanho encanto com o museu era por ser o desenho uma de suas maiores paixões.

-Aliás, Lily, não vi sua caixa de pintura no vagão hoje. – comentou Bela

-Ah, vantagens de fazer dezessete anos. Agora pude reduzi-la para caber dentro do malão e ter uma coisa a menos para carregar.

Mais à esquerda da mesa, James disse:

-Rach, você está falando muito. Pára um pouco, deixa espaço para os outros.

-Eu não disse nada. – ela se defendeu em sua voz suave

-É exatamente esse o ponto.

-O que quer que eu fale?

-Sei lá, o que fez nas férias?

-Viajei com meus pais para Brighton para visitar meus avós.

-O que mais?

-Minha prima de cinco anos também estava lá e eu tive de voltar à infância para brincar com ela.

-E o que mais?

Rach fez uma expressão de não saber mais o que acrescentar, e Sirius se intrometeu na conversa:

-Prongs, você é um amador. Fazê-la falar não é a única forma de ouvir a voz dela. Fazê-la rir é uma outra opção.

-E como quer que eu a faça rir, Padfoot, mude a cor do _seu_ cabelo para rosa?

-Não, eu tenho uma forma mais prática.

Ele se levantou e se colocou atrás dela. A garota o olhava num misto de surpresa, susto e desconfiança.

-Assim. – fez ele

Muito rápido, Sirius a abraçou pelas costas para que não fugisse e lhe fez cócegas.

-Sirius, hahaha, pára. – ela pedia inutilmente

-Mas nem assim você levanta a voz. – disse ele soltando-a depois de um tempo

-Isso é injusto. – falou Rach muito corada

-Eu não disse nada sobre justiça. – Sirius se defendeu – Falei sobre praticidade.

-Sirius, se controla. Senta e deixa a Rachel em paz. Estamos no meio do banquete de abertura.

-Não, até que teve algo útil, Alex. – fez Bela enquanto o rapaz voltava para seu lugar – Finalmente vi um jeito da Rach não esconder a risada.

-Viu, Alex? – disse Sirius – Eu posso ser útil.

A moça apenas lançou a ele um olhar entediado. Não precisou dizer nada, porque o Salão foi silenciando novamente quando Dumblendore tornou a levantar-se.

-Mais uma vez, boa noite a todos. Imagino que estejam cansados, mas temos alguns avisos de início de ano letivo. Seria bom lembrar que a floresta é proibida...

-Ah, todo ano ele fala isso. – reclamou Sirius

-Porque todo ano tem alunos novos. – cochichou Alex – Embora não sejam só eles que precisem escutar isso, não é, _Padfoot_?

-Não faço idéia do que está falando. – ele virou-se para o diretor novamente

-Quanto aos alunos do sétimo ano interessados em fazer parte da Comissão de Formatura, por favor, procurem os diretores de suas casas a partir do mês que vem. Esses são os avisos gerais. Agora, esse ano temos uma... novidade.

-Você sabia disso? – Sirius perguntou a Remus

-Por que eu saberia?

-Porque você é monitor.

-E daí?

-Achei que vocês soubessem de tudo.

-Shh! Sirius, o que você tem hoje? – Alex tentava manter a voz o mais baixa possível, mas estava quase voando no pescoço do garoto por falar junto com o diretor pela décima vez.

-Os professores estão organizando uma Mostra Mágica Cultural. Os trabalhos apresentados serão desenvolvidos pelos alunos do segundo ano para cima. O evento será no mês de abril, de forma a não atrapalhar as revisões dos alunos do quinto e sétimo anos que prestarão os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s em junho. Outras informações serão dadas ao longo da semana pelos diretores das Casas e avisos no Salão Comunal. Monitores terão uma reunião para serem informados para tirar eventuais dúvidas. Por hora, é isso. Boa noite a todos.

Quando todos se levantavam, um rapaz da Corvinal, também monitor, se aproximou.

-Alex?

-Oi, Gustavo. Fala. – ela virou-se para ele

-O monitor-chefe pediu para avisar que a reunião vai ser na quarta-feira às seis horas.

-Quarta-feira, seis horas. Por que ele não falou isso no trem?

-Esqueceu, eu acho... Bom, boa noite.

-Boa noite. – e, vendo que se distraíra por um instante, Alex agitou-se ao falar – Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui, por favor!

-A_léx_. – chamou um segundoanista

-_Á_lex, silaba tônica no A. – ela corrigiu

-Hum, desculpe. Qual a senha para entrar na Torre?

-Estrelas Cadentes.

-Obrigado.

Barulhos de passos se espalharam por quase todo o castelo enquanto os estudantes se dirigiam aos seus respectivos Salões Comunais. Monitores orientavam alunos novos e veteranos se encaminhavam sonolentos para os dormitórios.

-O que acharam dessa "Mostra Mágica"? – perguntou Alice às amigas sentada em sua cama enquanto escovava os longos cabelos loiros que desciam até a cintura

-Pareceu interessante. Vai ser bom ter algo diferente por aqui. – comentou Bela

Nesse momento, Alex saiu do banheiro e notou a falta de alguém:

-Cadê a Lily que não subiu ainda?

-Vou descer, ver se está no Salão Comunal. – Rach falou com sua habitual voz doce

Uma moça de passos leves foi uma das últimas a se recolher para a Torre da Grifinória. Se estava com sono ou não, não importava. O céu estrelado estava simplesmente belo demais para não ser admirado mais um pouco. Sentada no parapeito da janela, Lily tinha um ar quase sonhador.

-Lily, está tudo bem?

-Oi, Rach. Não ouvi você descer. Está, por quê?

-Tem alguma coisa diferente em você. Nem brigou com James por ter te chamado de Lily.

A ruiva sorriu.

-Parece que teve algo de… mágico nessa viagem. Como se eu fosse a mesma pessoa e, ao mesmo tempo, algo tivesse mudado...

-E o James?

–Ah, o Potter... Estou só esperando que ele me chame pra sair de novo...

Rach estreitou os olhos tentando descobrir o que se passava na mente da amiga. De fato, os lábios dela desenharam um sorriso que ninguém, a não ser a própria Lily, poderia decifrar. Lançando um último olhar para a paisagem emoldurada pela janela as duas subiram para descansar.

N/A – Olá, pessoas!

Resolvi começar uma fic nova mesmo antes de Meu Jeito acabar. Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo, digam aí o que acharam, se tem alguma coisa estranha, etc. É possível que o capítulo 2 não chegue tão rápido, porque conforme os anos passam na faculdade, os horários vão ficando cada vez mais apertados. Aliás, eu deveria estar estudando nesse exato momento, rs.

Beijos,

Palas


End file.
